


Say 'Cheese'

by Esparafuso



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esparafuso/pseuds/Esparafuso
Summary: Luka finds out something about Sergio's phone.





	Say 'Cheese'

They were just about to finish boarding the plane destined to their next match for the Champions League. Even after so many games the Croat still felt this slight tingling in his stomach whenever he thought about important competitions like these and how far they could go to conquer the title. That feeling was what made soccer so exciting after all, he thought. He hoped the team would be inspired by their recent victories and could play with the same good spirits of their last seven games. The outcome against Atlético sure did wonders to their confidence.

He pulled himself away from his personal daydream to check on his teammates. It didn't surprise him to see most of them still all over the place. A main group near him composed by Benz, Marco, Sergio, Dani, Nacho and Lucas were busy chatting and taking numerous selfies altogether, all of them alternating between their respective phones and the Real Madrid's crew’s itself.

Luka observed them from afar for a while, finding it quite amusing how much they loved to do that. More often than not Luka himself couldn't help getting involved in the same activity with them, he had to admit. He had his own social medias and enjoyed to register and share some moments of his routine with the fans, but not as regularly as some of the boys. Let's say he usually was more interested in checking said pictures than worrying too much about taking them.

The players talked some more but soon enough the little group dissipated and Luka saw his dearest Spaniard approach him with that bright smile of his, known for being contagious enough to always make him smile back.

“The seat is taken, you know?” said Luka, giggling at the pout he got as an answer.

“I know, I saw Gaz getting up to talk to Thibaut a while ago” Sergio got to the seat beside the Croat and leaned over to steal a quick kiss from his lips.  “How come you never sit with me?”

“Gareth is reserved enough to not want to talk during the whole trip” Luka started with a grin, honest but clearly teasing the other. Luka liked to let his mind wander while admiring the puffy clouds or the city lights, and Sergio wouldn't allow him to do so “Plus he keeps his hands to himself, something that seems impossible for certain Defenders.”

“I would be offended by that if I didn't recall how fast you surrender to said hands when they get to work”

Luka made a noise at the infamous remark, but didn't exactly deny it. Instead, he changed subjects “How come you never get tired of taking all these pictures?”

Sergio shrugs “Gotta show off how good I manage to look sometimes” he jokes, earning an eye roll and a sarcastic grin. Luka should have seen that coming.

But then Sergio smiles fondly and adds “Well. I also like to keep memories of moments and people I love the most. This career of ours goes by so fast… I wanna give my future self something to look at when I miss those days.”

Luka takes a moment to stare at the other, taking aback by said reasoning, feeling he couldn't argue with that. Defeated, his grin turns into a soft smile and he finds himself caressing Sergio's fingers for a while, getting a bit lost in the reflections regards what he said.

He feels Sergio entwine the fingers he was playing with with his own and looks up at him “Can I see the photos you guys took, then?”

At that, Sergio pats his front pocket to fish his phone from inside it. With a couple of touches he unlocks the screen and opens the recent gallery, before passing the device to the Croat.  Luka checked the photos he just saw the guys taking, good ones of them in a happy mood and classy suits. He was sure at least one of those would make it to the Club's Instagram page and made a mental note to check on it later.

There were some more elegant ones of Sergio himself and he definitely saw the truth in the joke he made about him looking good enough to take at least a few photos. “Would you send me these two? And that one too” He asked rather bashfully, not helping himself from wanting to keep his favourite ones.

Sergio looked pleased “You liked those with the sunglasses?” he asked, and grinned when his lover nodded, a light flush starting to cover his nose and cheeks.  “Will do. Keep moving though, there are some funny ones of Lucas and Marcelo that I think you will enjoy.”

Luka leaned back against the seat and rested his head on Sergio's shoulder to do as he said. He wasn't disappointed at the goofy faces and teasing the two did to other players or between themselves. He couldn't help but giggle whenever he saw his friends’ frozen laughs, telling the Spaniard how he also wanted to have some of those and actually praising him for capturing those priceless moment - which he was sure would still be material for bantering in the locker room later.

They spent a couple minutes at that, commenting on their friends’ pictures and Luka swiping to the side through Sergio's camera album.

Then at some point, Luka got to a picture of a well known face.

“Oh, it's me? I didn't see you there” the Croat said in a curious tone, eyeing the image of himself about to board that same plane, standing distractedly by the stairs with his tiny carry-on luggage.

“You looked too good to pass” Sergio said, nuzzling the blond locks on his head. Luka hummed and smiled a little, thumb running to the side on the screen.

The following one showed him posing for a selfie with Benz and Gareth. He felt Sergio chuckling and glanced at him inquirely.

“You're often doing that, aren't you?” he said, pointing at the Croat's feet where it showed him going slightly on his tiptoes, in an attempt to level up more with them

“I do not! I’m...it's unconscious but it's not often.” Luka mumbled, embarrassed to be caught on the spot like that. He didn't think someone would notice it.

Sergio chuckled again. “I have proofs you do.” He gently took his phone from the small hands and selected the back arrow to return to the main gallery.

Then he selected this folder in the corner named ' _Lukita',_ near other ones named ' _Looks', 'Madrid_ ' and ' _Marco_ '. The Croat blinked, slowly processing the discovery.

“See here, you with Kiko, with Gareth and Rapha, with me...” Sergio chuckled again, not trying to hide how adorable and endearing he thought it was “The funniest ones must be the first ones with Thibaut. Look at your heels!”

Luka wasn't really paying attention, though. He instead pulled the phone from Sergio's hand and swiped to the side again and again only to see more photos of him “Sergio, what the fuck…” He goes back one more time to the main album gallery to find out the folder ‘Lukita’ has over 500 files, losing by a minimum advantage to the folders destined to his children's pictures. Damn, it was even more than the one with his selfies, and Luka _knew_ how many selfies his lover liked to take. It didn't even have the ones still in his regular camera folder, probably yet to be organized in their proper places.

He selected his name again in pure disbelief and found all kinds of photos of him, some he knew he took, considering he posed for them and smiled at him. He remembered most of those. But then there were press photos, photos of him in the pitch for Croatia, for Real Madrid, photos in locker rooms. Paparazzi photos. Magazine photos. Photos of him when he was a kid - he would have to have a serious conversation with his mom, he was sure she was to blame for those.

“Sergio I can't believe you have all this in your phone, what are you thinking!” He accused the other, showing him the evidence of his crime - to which he only arched his eyebrows as if not expecting the reaction.

“Hm, what about it? Come on, you knew I had photos of you in my phone! Look, there are some of you smiling at my camera.” he said, smiling large himself as he pointed with palpable adoration at the photos he mentioned.

“Sergio, that's suspicious... What if someone gets your phone and sees this, for fuck's sake!” Luka whispered in a scolding tone, still scrolling and scrolling and never seeming to get to the bottom of it. It was a bit freaky how many of those were taken without him being even aware, in all kinds of contexts and seasons.

Luka didn't wait for a reply, instead he just began selecting a bunch of pictures with both thumbs and was about to press the trash can icon when Sergio snatched the device from him with one fast move.

“Hey! Excuse me, those are mine!” Sergio looked like a curious mix of amusement and annoyance in response to his attitude, and hurried to return his phone to the safety of his suit's inner pocket.

“These are photos of _me_!“ Luka said in an indignant tone, before busying himself by palming Sergio's chest area, trying to get the damn phone back.

Sergio protected himself and his pocket, hushing his lover and patting him condescendingly on the arms. “Luka, Luka, it's alright. I keep the nudes in a separate folder.”

Luka gasped, feeling the blood leave his now pale face.  “Sergio, you big idiot!” the Croat hissed and tugged at his sleeve in a distressed motion “I told you to delete them and _you lied to me saying you did_!”

“I know, I’m sorry! But a guy gets lonely, ok?! These pictures were true salvation during the Nations League.” Sergio defended himself, getting a hold of Luka's fist to kiss his fingers and hush his incoherent noises of protest “Besides, it's completely normal to have photos of your lover in your phone, don't you know?”

“It's not that simple, Sergio.” Luka whined and covered his face with his hands in a deep sigh “You're hopeless, I give up on you. If this blows up I'm going to kill you!”

The Spaniard smiled, seeing he won the argument for now. He gently brushed Luka's hands away from his face and kissed his nose.

“You worry so much over silly things. This is my personal archive, locked in my private phone. No one will see this” Sergio whispered, now pressing his lips on the corner of Luka's and finding his way to kiss them fully, taking his time to do it properly. The Croat hummed something half heartedly that got muffled by his lover's mouth and ended up accepting the contact with a little sigh of pleasure.

They would've kissed for longer if the pilot's voice haven't interrupt them through the speakers. It was an announcement that they should be getting ready for take off. They wouldn't want to upset those lovely and scary flight attendants, therefore Sergio forced himself to pull away from the Croat's delicious lips with a groan.

“What do you say we get new additions to my collection later, when we reach our hotel room?” he decided to take a shot and murmured in Luka's ear, kissing it afterward “I would suggest the bathroom in a few minutes, but the supervision is getting really tight since last time and-”

“Sergio, go to your seat already.” Luka cut him, blushing and already pushing Sergio away from the seat “God, you really _are_ hopeless” he said, barely containing the chuckle from his voice.

It was just in time for Gareth to come back to take his designed place beside Luka, probably also obeying the take off warning. The striker stared at them with amusement in his face, but didn't make any comment. Sergio smiled and winked at him, before excusing himself to his own seat on the front.

Gareth gave his friend a little entertained grin, seeming to know exactly what they've been up to and noticing how Luka avoided eye contact with him. “Your cheeks are quite flustered. Do you want me to call the flight attendant for a glass of water or…?”

“Oh, shush you too!” Luka smiled back, turning to face the window and hiding from the giggling welshman.

He hated how he caught himself actually considering Sergio's proposition for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave me a comment if you liked it!  
> Find me at esparafuso.tumblr.com


End file.
